Vascular diseases, such as arthrosclerosis, artery occlusion, vascular prophylactic intervention, phlebitis, intimal hyperplasia, plaques, vascular dissections, peripheral artery disease, aneurismal disease, stenosis, and restenosis, are a leading cause of human mortality and morbidity. Vascular diseases arise from a variety of causes, and in some cases, necessitate surgical or endovascular intervention. Trauma to the vascular system can also necessitate surgical intervention to treat the traumatized anatomy. A common treatment for vascular disease is the short-term or long-term contact of a tissue with an endovascular medical device, such as a balloon or a stent, that is coated with a therapeutic agent that prevents or reduces vascular disease at the site of contact. Upon contact of the endovascular medical device with diseased vascular tissue, the therapeutic agent elutes from the endovascular medical device into the surrounding tissue at the site of contact, thereby treating the vascular disease at a local level. The long-term contact, e.g., implantation, of endovascular medical devices including vascular grafts, stent-grafts, and stents, and the short-term contact of vascular medical devices including catheter-based balloons, are often undertaken to treat vascular disease and vascular trauma.
The treatment of vascular disease at a local level, rather than a systemic level, is often preferred. Systemic administration of therapeutic agents (e.g., drugs and densified materials) can produce unwanted side effects when compared to the local administration of a therapeutic agent to treat vascular disease. Conventionally, the utilization of drug-coated endovascular medical devices has become a standard technique for the local administration of a drug to a target tissue. For example, drug-coated balloons (DCBs) have been used for the local administration of a drug to a target tissue to treat vascular disease, including coronary artery disease and peripheral artery disease (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,402, issued to Dror et al. (hereafter “Dror”)). Dror discloses placing a DCB in a blood vessel lumen to treat the vessel wall, inflating the DCB, and contacting an exterior surface of the DCB with the luminal vessel wall to deliver the drug into the blood vessel wall.
As described in Dror, many drug-coated endovascular medical devices, however, are configured for a single treatment or therapy via a single inflation of an expandable member having a single uniform functional surface. Conventional devices require an invasive surgical procedure to thread the drug-coated endovascular medical device to a therapeutic site and are suitable for only a single treatment at the site. After the single treatment, the expandable member is typically deflated and the drug-coated endovascular medical device is withdrawn from the body. In some circumstances, however, multiple treatments or multiple treatment surfaces at a therapeutic site may be desired. Accordingly, the need exists for occlusion and therapeutic agent delivery devices, systems, and methods capable of providing repeated treatments at a therapeutic site.